Now you love me?
by Dark Latinas
Summary: Leah goes in heat during a bonfire. Their she imprints on Sam and he on her. Will things work out fine or will things get messy? Story is written for FantasyLover74.


**A.N.**** Leah becomes in heat during a bonfire. However theirs a catch, when she looked at Sam in the eyes, she imprinted on him as well as he did on her. Things go on from there. **

**This story is for FantasyLover74, because she gave the idea and I promised to write her a story. Also because she's cool like that. Hope you like.**

Prologue

"Now! Now you love me?" I said with tears falling down my face.

I can't believe him. It took him this long to figure out he loved me. It took something like this to happen, for him to fight his imprint. It took something like this to happen for him to realize my feelings for me?

"Leah you know it's not likes that. I've always loved you."

"No, no you didn't. You still don't." I said shaking my head.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" I shouted, "You stopped loving me the moment you imprinted on her!"

I never thought I would be doing this. I've wanted nothing but for him to love me again for so long. Now that I had it I didn't want it. It was because I knew the truth. Or as Sam was saying I was just looking at a lie that I let myself believe. That wasn't true. If he really loved me, he would have done anything and everything to break the imprint. The only reason why he "loved" me now was because IO was in heat, or rather cause we imprinted on each other.

I thought it would be the happiest day of my life if something like this, but in truth… it is the worst. It makes me feel beaten, destroyed, like I'm no good. He only wants me because of some stupid wolf thing not cause he wants to be with me.

"Leah I tried." He pleaded with me, but I wasn't having it.

"No you didn't." I said through gritted teeth.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to protest, I raised my hand to stop him.

"Well if you did try… then you didn't try hard enough." I said letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Lee please… let me-"

"Don't." I whispered. I didn't want to here any of his excuses. They would hurt too much, although he had never lied to me before.

"Lee pleases." He begged while he walked toward me.

"Don't." I said with more force while I took a step back. For every step forward he took I took a step back.

"Leah, I've always loved you. Even after I imprinted." I covered my ears, hoping I could block out his voice, but we both knew the truth…. I couldn't.

"You were my first love, you hold a piece of my heart… not even you hold my heart. Leah, my heart has always belonged to you."

"Please stop." I begged with my voice cracking.

"You know I've always cared about you, you've known this whole time. Even after all these years I still love you…. I just couldn't be with you." At the end of his little speech his voice turned soft and his voice cracked.

I looked up then to see tears forming in his eyes. This was one of the reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place. He was never afraid to show his emotions.

"You still can't be with me. We still can't be together." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Leah we can." He said while he finally made it in front of me. He grabbed my face and pulled it close to him. "We have a chance, we can finally take it." He pleaded with me.

He was right. We had a chance. Fate gave it to us. It was our desion if we wanted it or not, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it to Emily. How long would this last? How long would we be together until he decides he wants to be with her again? I wouldn't be able to handle it this time I had to stop this now before someone got hurt.

"No we can't. I won't be able to take it if … if I get hurt again."

"But I-"

"Just go Sam." I said while I pushed myself away from him.

"Lee-"

"Go!" I screamed. Just like that he was out of the house.

I leaned against the wall and slid down. I cried, I cried so much. Part of me knew this was a mistake, but this was for the best. I hope.

**A.N.**** What you think? Please review.**


End file.
